Vandalism
Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content made in a deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for others. This includes, but is not limited to: *Addition of nonsense, obscenities, or profanity to existing articles; *Creation of new articles which are entirely off-topic nonsense; *Deconstruction of someone's hard work without permission or good reason/Page blanking; *Link-spamming and advertising; *Moving a page to a new, nonsensical title; *Uploading inappropriate images, or replacing existing images with inappropriate ones. *Shipping, fanart, and other related fan-invented material should be left for yourself An editor who consistently vandalizes the wiki may be blocked from making further edits. Any serious violation, such as inserting profane links on the main page or high traffic articles, will result in a permanent block from editing. How to deal with vandalism This is a encyclopedia focused on banknote designs so it is common for most "vandals" to be money thiefs who have no idea what they are doing. If the editor looks like they are new or unfamiliar with Wikia, they should be left a message on their talk page encouraging them to register with the site and familiarize themselves with the Advice and Projects and Policy sections. If the vandalism looks intentional or follows a pattern matching prior vandalism (i.e. Whoever keeps inserting Tom and Jerry links into our pages) then that user should be immediately blocked. Uploading profane or pornographic images will also result in a permanent block from editing. Note that high traffic pages are protected to combat such edits from anonymous users, for more information view our protection policy Chasers Section Hello, WikiaContributer or legit user! I will refer to you as Clarice for the time being. Did you come here to submit your FOP fanfiction and add some quality to our wiki? Welcome and get ready to enjoy putting your fiction here! Did you come here to go and grief our wiki, and do a simple resonance cascade of vandalism? Ahh.. Think again, twerp Clarice. You may do as much damage as you wish... just don't forget you'll face the consquences, Clarice. The wiki policy has every bit of rules you must follow when editing or adding a page or photo/picture/image. Breaking them will give you a block period depending on what have you done. But vandalism? Swearing and cussing on Jorgen's and Vicky's pages for no apparent reason? We hate this. Ruining the structure of Poof's own page? Not allowed. Advertising in Timmy's page about your real life babysitting service? NO! Completely replacing all information about Cosmo with a noob's "MNNMMNMNM"? Are you kidding? Remember though. You may do the above thing, but watch as we, wizardly administrators, revive the quality in the page and the text you've just destroyed. And in return, block you from ever ruining our wiki, forever. No matter how big the damages you've done or how widespread they were, you're technically doing nothing and in essence, wasting your time on us, Fairly Fanon Wiki, to strip the quality for an hour or two. Before we can bring it back using our lovely tools. Also don't think we'll have to rewrite everything, no... So please, this is for twerp Clarice. You're doing nothing, in fact you're urging us administrators to magically send you to our dedicated IP/username prison. Its more humiliating for you to get blocked than for us to block you, as we laugh at your misfortune like if we were 4 Vickys. And its more humiliating to be laughed at from 4 Vickys than one Vicky. For our hero Clarice, you're welcome, to do whatever you want here as long as you stay in the rights and the limits of our small and simple policy page, and not make the way to another vandalism "resonance cascade". Now go ahead with your imagination and share with us! -The Money Wiki Staff